


I didn't mean to, I swear!

by skyywardsongx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Siblings, Twins
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyywardsongx/pseuds/skyywardsongx
Summary: "Ciao""Ciao""Ah, mi hai rispostoE ora cosa dico?Non mi aspettavo mi rispondessi""Dimmi qualcosa"





	I didn't mean to, I swear!

**Author's Note:**

> Questa one-shot è basata sui miei personaggi in un vecchio (e ormai defunto, sigh) gdr via forum. So che è abbastanza priva di contesto, ma se poteste farmi sapere se sta in piedi ve ne sarei grata <3

Emma si stava annoiando a morte. Non perché non avesse nulla da fare, anzi: compiti, commissioni e serie tv da recuperare si stavano accumulando sempre più. Ma _qualcuno_ aveva deciso che le sue gambe costituivano un ottimo cuscino e si era comodamente addormentato _su di lei_. Non come una persona normale, no, sarebbe stato chiedere troppo. In qualche modo infatti durante il sonno suo fratello era riuscito a girarsi completamente e _abbracciarla_ , imprigionandola a tutti gli effetti sul divano. Certo, avrebbe potuto liberarsi, ma districarsi dalla sua presa significava molto probabilmente svegliarlo, e Emma non ci teneva affatto. Non perché Damian fosse scorbutico quando lo si svegliava nel momento sbagliato - lo era, ma non era quello il punto - quanto piuttosto perché sapeva bene quanto bisogno di dormire avesse. Così nell'ultima ora Emma era rimasta seduta sul divano, i piedi poggiati sul tavolino di fronte a sé, uno stupido programma tv che nemmeno stava guardando né le piaceva come sottofondo e nulla da fare se non scorrere tra le applicazioni del telefono di Damian. Perché il suo, per qualche ragione, era su quel dannato tavolino. Assieme al telecomando. E non c'era possibilità che lei riuscisse a raggiungerlo senza svegliare suo fratello. E per fortuna che Damian non aveva cambiato il codice di sblocco del suo telefono - la loro data di nascita. Davvero Damian? _Davvero_? - altrimenti Emma non avrebbe nemmeno potuto passare il tempo provando tutti i giochi che si era scaricato. Più della metà erano troppo complicati per lei, giochi di strategia, giochi di ruolo dove dovevi muovere strani guerrieri fantasy, e tante cose troppo simili a quel dannato Magic The Gathering che Damian amava tanto. L'unico giochino con cui si era davvero divertita, anche se solo per pochi minuti, era uno di corse in cui dovevi muovere il personaggio lungo la ferrovia, facendolo saltare sui treni e evitare barriere. Bah. Damian aveva davvero gusti strani.  
Stava per bloccare il telefono e abbandonarsi a sua volta ad una sana dormita quando questo le vibrò in mano, avvisandola di un nuovo messaggio in arrivo. Un SMS, puro e semplice - chi diavolo usava ancora gli SMS al giorno d'oggi? - che recitava solo "ciao". Il telefono non era suo, era di Damian... ma non era sbagliato rispondere, giusto? Quante volte Damian stesso le aveva piantato in mano il suo telefono perché non aveva voglia di rispondere e le aveva chiesto di interagire al suo posto con chiunque lo cercasse? E poi, era un modo per passare il tempo, se chi aveva scritto aveva intenzione di aggiungere altro e non fermarsi ad un saluto. Eeee poteva sfruttare l'occasione per vendicarsi di come il giorno prima Damian si era piegato in due dalle risate vedendola inciampare nei suoi stessi piedi. Bastardo.  
Con un ghigno degno dello stregatto di Carrol, Emma afferrò il telefono con entrambe le mani e rispose al messaggio. Non era cattiva, non così tanto; le sue intenzioni erano solo di scambiare un paio di battute giusto per capire cosa voleva l'altra persona, sfruttare la situazione a dovere e passare qualche momento meno noioso, nulla di che. Così, al "ciao" dello sconosciuto che aveva scritto a Damian - il numero non era registrato tra i contatti e non sembravano esserci conversazioni precedenti - rispose con un altrettanto asettico "ciao". Niente punteggiatura, niente faccine, cercando di imitare il più possibile il modo di scrivere di suo fratello. Era davvero difficile, per lei che era abituata a scrivere romanzi pieni zeppi di emoji.  
Passarono meno di venti secondi prima dell'arrivo di una risposta.

**UNKNOWN says**  
↳ Ah mi hai risposto  
↳ E ora cosa dico?  
↳ Non mi aspettavo mi rispondessi

Okay. Neanche due messaggi e la conversazione stava già prendendo pieghe surreali. Forse era meglio lasciar perdere, chiunque fosse dall'altra parte della chat non doveva essere del tutto a posto... ma, in fondo, nemmeno loro lo erano. E Emma si stava _davvero_ annoiando. Così, anziché rispondere con un “ok” che avrebbe chiuso la conversazione prima ancora che iniziasse, come avrebbe fatto Damian, invitò l'altro a proseguire.

**DAMIAN says**  
↳ Dimmi qualcosa

**UNKNOWN says**  
↳ Eh non lo so

Non lo so. _Non lo so_. Emma quasi non riusciva a crederci. Chiunque fosse era davvero socialmente incapace, _più di Damian_! Il che era tutto dire, considerando quanto suo fratello fosse imbranato quando si trattava di interagire con altri esseri umani. O con gli animali. Damian non era bravo nemmeno con gli animali.

**DAMIAN says**  
↳ Davvero non ti aspettavi rispondessi?

**UNKNOWN says**  
↳ Eh sì  
↳ Non mi risponde mai nessuno

**DAMIAN says**  
↳ È triste

**UNKNOWN says**  
↳ Lo so

**DAMIAN says**  
↳ Perché mi hai scritto?  
↳ Ti annoiavi o hai un motivo?

Emma si pentì del tono aspro dell’ultimo messaggio subito dopo averlo inviato. Ma, ancora una volta, cercò di ricordarsi che non era _lei_ a star scrivendo, ma _Damian_. E Damian non era famoso per il suo tatto.

**UNKNOWN says**  
↳ No, io  
↳ Scusa, mi è partito il messaggio  
↳ Che imbranata  
↳ Sono una frana

Ah, e così era una ragazza eh? Da _quando_ Damian conosceva ragazze? Nella sua classe ce n’era forse una, e di sicuro non gli avrebbe mai scritto. Eleanor non poteva vederlo, sembrava nutrire un odio davvero profondo nei suoi confronti. Più d’una volta Emma era stata tentata di prenderla a pugni per come trattava suo fratello.

**UNKNOWN says**  
↳ Ho un motivo  
↳ Più o meno

“Ho un motivo più o meno”?! Ma che diavolo significava? Emma non riusciva a decidere se la cosa la divertiva o sconcertava, a questo punto. _Seriamente_?

**DAMIAN says**  
↳ Come fai ad avere un motivo “più o meno”?

**UNKNOWN says**  
↳ Eh  
↳ Più o meno  
↳ Cioè ho un motivo, ce l’ho  
↳ Solo che non è un motivo motivo

No, questa ragazza era DAVVERO peggio di Damian. Forse era la sua controparte femminile, persa da tempo immemore. Sì, come no. 

**DAMIAN says**  
↳ Dimmelo

**UNKNOWN says**  
↳ Non posso

**DAMIAN says**  
↳ Perché?

**UNKNOWN says**  
↳ Mi prenderesti in giro  
↳ O smetteresti di rispondermi

**DAMIAN says**  
↳ Ti ricordo che non ti aspettavi rispondessi

**UNKNOWN says**  
↳ Ah  
↳ Vero  
↳ Comunque

**DAMIAN says**  
↳ Dai dimmi il motivo  
↳ Non ti prendo in giro, giuro!

Ora Emma era davvero curiosa, e un po’ più di sé stessa stava iniziando a trasparire nei messaggi. Virgole, segni di punteggiatura generali. Non che Damian non ne usasse, ma suo fratello tendeva a rispondere per monosillabi o frasi corte, non a fare discorsi articolati e, soprattutto, non chiedeva né prometteva nulla, quasi non nutrisse alcun interesse per il prossimo - Emma sapeva bene che non era vero, ma in tanti avevano espresso tale opinione. Un po' la cosa la faceva soffrire.

**UNKNOWN says**  
↳ Non lo so

**DAMIAN says**  
↳ Te lo prometto, non mi prenderò gioco di te, qualsiasi sia la ragione     per cui mi hai scritto.  
↳ E poi, come faccio a prenderti in giro se non so nemmeno chi sei?

**UNKNOWN says**  
↳ Ah  
↳ È vero  
↳ Non te l’ho detto

Quando nessuna identità venne offerta, Emma la sollecitò. La curiosità stava iniziando ad avere la meglio su di lei, che al contrario di suo fratello _non era capace_ di farsi i fatti suoi. Ma neanche lontanamente. Emma però non lo considerava un difetto, soprattutto dal momento che il suo farsi gli affari altrui era la ragione per cui era riuscita a ricongiungersi con Damian, e a provare al mondo che ehi, è ancora vivo! Ma guarda un po'...

**DAMIAN says**  
↳ Ci conosciamo?

**UNKNOWN says**  
↳ Non credo  
↳ Cioè io conosco te, ma tu non sai chi sono  
↳ Credo

**DAMIAN says**  
↳ Frequentiamo la stessa scuola?  
↳ Comunque te lo devo dire, non sono Damian. O meglio, il telefono è     il suo, ma non è lui che ti sta rispondendo.  
↳ Quell'idiota di mio fratello si è addormentato su di me.  
↳ Io sono Emma.

E ok. Perché gliel'aveva scritto? Così, senza nemmeno sapere chi fosse? Che diavolo?! A volte Emma si sorprendeva ancora di come le sue mani - e la sua bocca, di solito - agissero troppo spesso senza aspettare consiglio dal cervello. Poi finiva con lo scatenare disastri, o mettere sé stessa - e Damian - nei casini.  
La ragazza misteriosa aveva letto il messaggio, stando a quanto diceva il telefono, ma non sembrava intenzionata a rispondere. Niente pallini saltellanti, niente "sta scrivendo...", niente di niente. Emma rimase a fissare lo schermo del telefono per diversi minuti, in attesa, pregando di non aver fatto fuggire la sua unica salvezza dalla noia. Doveva proprio dirle di non essere Damian, vero? Brava, Emma. Brava!  
Fu ancora una volta nel momento stesso in cui stava per bloccare il telefono che la sua interlocutrice fece ritorno. Eccoli, quei dannati pallini, e senza sapere perché Emma si ritrovò a trattenere il respiro, a sperare con tutta sé stessa di non venir mandata a quel paese.

**UNKNOWN says**  
↳ Come faccio a sapere che è vero? Che non sei Damian?

Immediatamente il volto di Emma si distese in un sorriso rilassato. Non l'aveva fatta fuggire, non ancora.  
Attivare la fotocamera, girarla verso di sé e scattare un'istantanea di sé stessa e di Damian che le dormiva letteralmente _sopra_ fu istintivo, quasi Emma non se ne rese conto. Inviò la foto come risposta, senza pensare neanche per un secondo che la ragazza potesse avere doppi fini, o che potesse trattarsi di uno scherzo.  
Questa volta la risposta non si fece attendere.

**UNKNOWN says**  
↳ Oh! Sembra un panda rosso!  
↳ È uguale!

Emma non riuscì a trattenersi e scoppiò a ridere, non solo perché la comparazione era azzeccata, vista la posizione in cui si era messo - identica alla foto mandata dalla ragazza - ma anche perché il panda rosso era l'animale preferito di Damian. Emma non aveva mai capito per quale ragione suo fratello li amasse così tanto; forse perché erano simili? In fondo, entrambi amavano dormire in posizioni strane, soprattutto sui rami degli alberi, e  quando erano completamente rilassati erano tenerissimi.  
Le sue risate sfortunatamente furono sufficienti per svegliare Damian, che con un verso di disappunto e una lentezza estrema si districò da sopra di lei per regalarle uno sguardo gelido.  
« Che diavolo hai da ridere? » le chiese, scorbutico come sempre appena sveglio. Ma Emma era ancora piegata in due e l'unica risposta che riuscì a dargli fu passargli il telefono, ancora sbloccato e aperto sulla conversazione. Damian lo prese di scatto, accompagnando il gesto con un'altra occhiataccia - neanche fosse un bambino di sei anni geloso dei suoi giocattoli; mancava poco che se lo portasse al petto e lo abbracciasse protettivo. Sedendosi a gambe incrociate sul divano - serio Damian? Una posizione normale mai?! - si mise a leggere l'intero scambio di battute, un'espressione indecifrabile sul volto. Quando ebbe finito di leggere tutto, e Emma si fu finalmente calmata, Damian le passò nuovamente il telefono, un sorriso appena accennato sulle labbra.  
« Leggi » le disse, restando a fissarla con aria compiaciuta. E Emma lo fece.

**UNKNOWN says**  
↳ Comunque io sono Alice.  
↳ E il motivo per cui ho scritto a Damian sei tu.


End file.
